


Forbidden Knowledge; The Secrets of Apocrypha

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Imperial Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Alicia feels the draw of Apocrypha strengthen by the day, but the kind of knowledge she wishes to acquire may prove problematic in her servile relationship with the Prince of fate and knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for some Dragonborn/mass of tentacles and eyeballs! Was prompted to write this after I fell in love with Hermaeus Mora. Enjoy the lemons. Didn't have much time to edit; sorry for typos!

“Your loyalty is pleasing, mortal,” said the Daedric Prince with the idle satisfaction that defined him. “But I know what it is you seek, why you return to my realm after so little time away.”

Alicia swallowed. “I seek knowledge, my Lord,” she replied, gripping the hilt of her grounded sword (that had once belonged to the first Dragonborn) to keep her balance as she knelt before him. His tentacles writhed lazily in the Imperial’s peripheral vision and, although her gaze was firmly locked upon her Glass boots, the prying orbs that studied her every move created an almost tangible feeling of being watched, as if his stare could touch her somehow. “And I’m… fond of your company, my Lord,” she added.

The deep chuckle that rumbled throughout Apocrypha sent shivers down her spine. “Of course, my Champion,” old Herma-Mora slurred delightedly. “Who better to entreat your lonely mortal existence than a Prince of Oblivion? Who better sate your thirst for knowledge than I?”

His soft and indulgent tone, accompanied by a lilting rise and fall in pitch, indicated that he was in good humor. She was grateful for that; it made their conversations all the more interesting if he was willing to talk – which, as befitting the Prince of fate and knowledge, was a quality more often present than not.

“There can be no other, my Lord,” she answered, “for this is your domain alone.”

“Yes…” he mused thoughtfully. “Although I notice that my library responds to you, little one. It senses your coming; tomes are drawn to you and pages lift in your wake. You have more power in my realm than even your predecessor… This is pleasing.”

She was careful not to make her sigh of relief perceptible. “I only wish to know the unknown, my Lord.”

This was true; there was much she could discover along the curving paths and towers of books that surrounded her, even now, at the height of her power. However, the type of knowledge she sought was far from useful… Or at least, it couldn’t help her destroy dragons. The Telvani wizard Neloth had once told her that dangerous knowledge turns out to be the most useful; what she pursued was most likely beyond dangerous and Alicia was thankful Hermaeus Mora couldn’t read minds. There could be no telling what he’d think…

Drowning in thought, she was surprised when a dark, smooth tentacle reached out to lift her chin. Their eyes met at last and, as her pupils dilated (although not as a result of fear), she knew he had already sensed her hidden desires. Her curiosity of him and his realm had quickly morphed into devotion the more time she spent as his emissary. Whatever he wanted, she would see it done without fail, perform every task to the letter or die trying. His voice was as coaxing as the lure of forbidden knowledge and, as rewarding as the generous gifts he gave were (normally words of power or deadly weapon enchantments), she’d had something else in mind of late.

The responses his realm had to her were a reaction of his insight; this she now knew. However, she was more than shocked that he hadn’t let one of the boneless limbs drag her under the murky waters. It seemed his discovery had only served to fuel an insatiable interest in her, a considerably better fate than Miraak had suffered. She only wondered what would follow.

“Your eyes betray you, mortal,” he said, words languidly rolling from the tongue he didn’t appear to have. “I sense in you a deep longing… a yearning to quell the heat of curiosity buried within…”

Her breathing was already audible as her breastplate rose and fell rhythmically. “To please you is the only joy I find, my Lord.” She answered. “Whatever you’d have me do, I shall see it done.”

“Indeed,” Hermaeus Mora hummed in approval. “It appears we seek the same knowledge, my champion…” he said, the appendage slithering from under her chin to the buckles and ties on her armor. “Yes, this will prove… beneficial to us both, and will make a fitting reward for my mortal servant.”

One by one, the ties snapped as his limbs wormed beneath them and the pieces fell loose. Alicia’s heart thundered in her chest as she reached for her boots, but before she had even touched them, the Daedric Prince had already pulled them off. She sat on the page-littered floor in her smallclothes (she found wearing clothing under light armor made for a bulky and uncomfortable fit), still bewildered by the sudden turn in his motivation. She had no idea why the secrets of love-making (although she had a feeling it would be much too rough to deserve such a gentle noun) would be of importance to him, but then again, it was probably information that had been withheld from him. As Storn had told her, even though the ‘secrets of the Skaal’ contained little prowess, Herma-Mora wanted them purely because they had been kept hidden for so long. There wasn’t much, she imagined, he could do with any knowledge he was about to obtain, but it would make little difference; he wanted it and she would oblige willingly.

Alicia realized that since becoming enamored by this Prince of Oblivion, she had drifted further away from her mortal life and any friends she had made along the way. Before she left for Solthstiem, Hadvar had commented on a shift in the winds, an alteration in the once confident and charismatic individual that seemed altogether dark. She had grown much quieter, choosing to spend her evenings alone, suffocating in her own thoughts rather than enjoying a cold mug of mead at the Winking Skeever. All too often would she be absent from her home in Solitude, nowhere to be found until General Tullius called her back personally. She was only present when it was necessary, willing to fulfill her duties in service to the Legion before she disappeared once more, instead to serve her Lord.

Every muscle was drawn tight like a bowstring, half inclined to keen into the fleeting caresses the tentacles were making, although she didn’t entirely feel comfortable closing her eyes and letting him do as he wished – yet. The numerous eyeballs watched with nonchalant interest as the tips of his long limbs danced over her breasts, shoulders and back. She sighed wistfully, thoroughly enjoying this attention as the light tickling sensations caused heat to pool between her legs. However, his touches soon became firmer until the tentacles were coiling themselves around her body, pulling her closer and taking away any control of movement she had. Alicia was frightfully aroused by this action; he could have done anything to her and need not have been painless because she could not resist, but to be dominated by her favorite Prince of Oblivion? It would be worth the risk of injury, or worse.

“Hmmm… Pointless mortal garments…” Hermaeus Mora purred quietly, yet amusedly, tossing her breast bindings aside with such carelessness that the action became an embodiment of his demeanor.

Her breathing deepened as she stared up at the dark clouds of Apocrypha, hands bound behind her head as the appendages glided up her torso, just as if they were the teasing hands of a lover, although they did not come to a stop upon reaching her breasts. Instead, they explored every inch of skin on her chest, rubbing the sensitive flesh. Alicia gasped in shock as the tentacle curled back on itself to pinch the underside of her breast, a surge of arousal shooting to her womanhood. His eyes narrowed with concentration at the discovery of this well-hidden pleasure, but he noted that pain could give her a sense of stimulation and excitement.

That knowledge was useful when the tentacles curled themselves around her nipples and at last, as they pinched, pulled and tugged the hardening nubs. Again, the pain-tipped pleasure gave the Daedric Prince the reaction he hoped to draw and he listened intently to her wanton moans.

“My Lord…” she whispered desperately, her back arching as a particularly hard tweak to her left nipple sent shockwaves through her body. He continued to toy with her breasts as another tentacle slithered over her smooth lips and, without thinking, she opened her mouth to let her tongue caress it.

“Yes, please me, mortal…” he commanded as she suckled the underside of the tentacle. “You shall continue to be rewarded for your obedience.

Herma-Mora had already drawn more pleasure from her than any mortal ever had, bombarding her senses with multiple gratifying movements. Of course, he had more than an extra pair of hands, enabling him to touch and stroke numerous erogenous zones at once, but Alicia found even the way the tentacles squeezed and rubbed, both sensually and teasingly, were far better than the calloused fingers of the few Legionnaires she had bedded.

Relief flooded through her as he pulled the flimsy loincloth from her hips (whilst still pinching her breasts and nipples), although she shivered when the cool, heavy air wafted between her damp thighs. She had no idea if the prince could smell, but she most definitely caught the tang of her own arousal, squirming desperately. It wouldn’t have surprised her if he could, too. After all, he didn’t have ears or lips, but he could still hear and certainly speak.

The blunt end of a tentacle was suddenly pressed against her folds and she groaned, likely disturbing a few Seekers that hid between the stacks of books. Instinctively, she closed her legs, attempting to create some sort of cure for the dull ache that Hermaeus Mora had both caused and was aggravating. However, he wordlessly yanked them apart once more, another two limbs securing themselves around each of her ankles.

Alicia was now completely exposed to him, half shy, half lustful, embarrassed that no one save her mother had ever seen this much of her pale body (any intimate encounters she had shared before now left little time for the full removal of clothing), but wanting to beg him to give her release.

She squirmed as the tentacle lazily explored her sex, panting and whining whenever it drew close to her aching bud. It didn’t take him long to catch on and soon, he played her body like a lute, lavishing her breasts and continuously rubbing her sensitive button. She groaned and gasped almost wildly, twitching and twisting when he lifted the appendage away, only to bring it back down on her womanhood with force. She could barely keep her eyes open now as they rolled back in her head. She had never felt so much bliss and she knew her Lord was the only one capable of giving it to her.

“You are mine, mortal.” He told her, sliding the limb down to her opening. “Mine to command and use as I please.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Alicia cried. “Forever and always!”

“You understand your place, champion…” he said. “As promised, your reward for undying loyalty.”

Alicia attempted to groan as a tentacle eased into her slick womanhood, but the noise was somewhat muffled as the one near her lips pushed past them and entered her mouth. This was a test, she knew. He was not only seeing exactly how much pleasure she could handle by doing everything at once, but he also wanted to see if she could give pleasure at the same time. Even though the must of sweat and sex that filled the air was intoxicating as the tentacle began to slide in and out, she unquestioningly sucked and licked, wishing to please him, as was her duty.

The experimentation was torturously thorough; Hermaeus Mora varied the speeds and pressures, from slow and deep thrusts that had her body keening every time, to quick and rough lunges that made her shake and whine. Her heartbeat pounded rapidly the closer he brought her to her climax and he eventually settled on deep and rapid movements, far deeper than anything, whether it be phallic or otherwise, had gone before. He seemed to enjoy extracting loud groans from low her throat, letting her do as she pleased with the tentacle in her mouth.

Her moans became increasingly high pitched as he curled the limb buried within her and hit her G-spot. She cried out, arched her back and drew sharp breaths as he continued to brush past it with every forward and backward thrust. Alicia was no longer sure what was real and what was a figment of her own imagination. She felt herself being thrown towards the Void with the deliberation of his actions and soon, she was chanting curses and pleas, begging him not to stop.

To tease her had never been the Daedric Prince’s aim. No, he wanted the knowledge of the female body he lacked, especially that of a Dragonborn’s. He knew how to make her plead and groan, where to touch her to make her see stars and, more importantly, how to keep her loyal, how to make her want to remain in Apocrypha for as long as she could bare. That was paramount.

Alicia squeezed her eyes shut and curled her toes as every thought left her head. Her climax reverberated through her entire body and she writhed beneath her Lord, gasping for breath. Her heart thrummed and her body tingled, in a state of pure euphoria that she’d never felt. When his tentacles left her body empty, lonely and cold, she lay still, catching her breath and trying to regain some sense of clarity beneath heavy-lidded eyes.

However, shortly after becoming aware of the rustling pages and eerie silence of the realm, her eyes shot open, ever conscious of the fact that Hermaeus Mora was, for once, quiet. He still floated above her, watching her body recover wordlessly, although he did not look displeased, just thoughtful.

Her eyelids began to droop again, suddenly exhausted from their endeavor. Just as a shiver passed over her, the light flutter and tingling on her flesh indicated that the Daedric Prince had apparently taken pity on her and covered her with spare pages that whipped around her without wind.

“Rest, mortal.” He said quietly. “Forbidden knowledge can take its toll. You will need to recover your strength if you wish to return for more.”

There was no doubt she would.


End file.
